DIFFERENT
by AikaaPark
Summary: FOR CHANBAEK , KAISOO , HUNHAN SHIPER
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DIFFERENT

Author : AikaaPark

Genre : YAOI! ,Romance ,angst,hurt ,M-Preg , Fluff , boy x boy !

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (CHANBAEK ) , Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo ( KAISOO ) , Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan (HUNHAN ) .

 **Haii semua , ini baru kali pertama nya aikaa ngepost ff di suatu situs internet(?) ohya aikaa ini Chanbaek , HunHan , KaiSoo Hardshiper heheh jadi maklumin kalau kedepannya aikaa bakal buat ffn bergenre yaoi .sebelum nya aikaa minta maaf kalo banyak typo , ini pengalaman pertama aikaa semoga readers dapat mengerti isi ff Different nya aikaa buat kedepannya . Aikaa gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi hahahahah pokoknya aikaa sayang readers hehhe aikaa harap readers suka FF buatan aikaa ..**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA READERS KARENA ITU BERHARGA BUAT AIKAA(^^)**

" _Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa cinta selalu memiliki perbedaan . Dan perbedaan itu dapat membuat hubungan kedua pasangan itu semakin kuat dan indah . Benarkah ? Tapi.. aku tak merasakannya sedikit pun ."_

- **Byun Baekhyun-**

" _Percayalah Baekhyun , percayalah karena aku yang mengatakan bahwa itu benar ,yakinlah ….. Kumohon "_

 **-Park Chanyeol-**

" _Jika kisah cintaku berakhir tragis lagi ? apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan ? apa yang harus aku perbuat ?! aku lelah ! apakah aku … mati saja ? "_

- **Xi Luhan-**

" _Xi Luhan … ku mohon , jangan terus berlari , aku memang setia berada di belakang mu tapi…..aku bisa lelah dan akan berhenti kemudian berbalik arah jika kau seperti ini terus , jadi tolong jangan berlari lagi Xi Luhan "_

 **-Oh Sehun -**

" _Kenapa kau mencintai ku ? Aku tahu jongin kau hanya kasihan padaku "_

 **-Do Kyungsoo-**

" _Persetan dengan kasihan ! berhenti menilai ku dengan fikiran sepihak mu itu "_

 **-Kim Jongin-**

Author POV

Seorang namja mungil bermata kecil dan memiliki bibir tipis , sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin nya yaitu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja .

"Baekhyun-ah ayah sudah menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan "

Yang di panggil namanya pun langsung menoleh kepada sang ibu yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya , baekhyun kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk .

" Baik bu sebentar lagi aku turun kebawah "

Wanita yang di panggil ibu tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar sang anak .

Beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun turun dari kamar menuju ruang makan di bawah . Disana telah ada sang ayah yang telah duduk manis di meja makan dan melakukan kegiatan santai di pagi hari sebelum beranngkat bekerja , yaitu membaca Koran .

"Selamat pagi ayah "

Baekhyun menghampiri ayahnya dan mencium pipi sang ayah . dan ayah tersenyum manis tanpa menghilangkan kewibawaannya .

"Selamat pagi putra cantik nya ayah "

Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya malas , selalu begitu , ayahnya selalu menggoda nya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia cantik .

"Ayolah ayah jangan mulai "

"Apa ? ayah mengatakan kenyataan "

"Apa nya yang kenyataan ?! huh.. "

"Ya kenyataan bahwa putra ku satu-satunya ini lebih cantik daripada gadis-gadis diluar sana "

Dengan santainya sang ayah mengatakan dengan tetap memandang Koran nya santai . Tak melihat wajah sang putra telah merah karena kesal .

"Astaga kalian selalu berkelahi , sudahlah hankyung jangan menggoda baekhyun terus lihat wajahnya sudah seperti tomat karena kesal "

Nasehat sang istri sambil terkekeh melihat kelakuan suami dan anaknya yang setiap pagi akan selalu berdebat .

"Aku tidak menggodanya sayang , itu kenyataan . lihatlah mana ada seorang pria ketika marah akan mengerucutkan bibir nya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki nya dilantai ? HAHAHAHAH "

Tawa hankyung seketika menggelegar ke satu ruangan dan membuat si korban bully an yaitu baekhyun semakin kesal dan lebih memilih untuk segera berangkat kerja .

"Astaga aku bisa jadi anak durhaka jika terus duduk disini .Aku pergi !"

Dia pun mencium pipi ibu dan ayah nya walaupun tetap dalam wajah mode cemberut .

"menggemaskan sekali putra kita "

Gumam sang ayang dan dijawab dengan senyuman oleh istri nya.

 **cafeTaengo**

" Kau kenapa lagi baek ? wajahmu pagi-pagi sudah dilipat seperti origami "

Yang ditanya malah diam dan tetap sibuk mengganti pakaian seragam café .

"ayolah kyungsoo , siapa lagi yang akan membuat nya kesal kalau bukan Paman Kibum yang menggoda nya dengan mengatakan bahwa baekhyun lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis diluar sana ?"

Namja yang bernama Kyungsoo tersebut menoleh kearah lain dimana seorang pria cantik dengan rambut berwarna madu itu menjawab , pria itu bernama Luhan . Baekhyun , Kyungsoo , Luhan mereka bertiga bersahabat sejak mereka bekerja bersama di café tersebut hampir 3 tahun .

"Apa ? kau marah hanya karena hal seperti itu ?"

Tanya kyungsoo melotot dengan effect mata nya yang bulat seperti burung hantu menambah kesan imut di wajahnya .

"Apa kau bilang ?! Hanya ?"

Wajah Baekhyun makin tidak terima , menurut nya ini bukanlah hal sepele , ini sangat memalukan dia itu laki-laki .

"Ish kau ini kenapa teriak-teriak oeh ?! memang kau itu cantik, kau harus terima "

"aishhh sudahlah aku mau menjaga kasir dulu ! dasar burung hantu ! "

Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti dengan kaki di hentak-hentakan karena kesal .

"kau telah membuat macan betina mengamuk kyung "

Bisik luhan horror di telinga kyungsoo .

"Aku tidak takut , lagian dia itu ditakdirkan jadi uke kenapa dia susah terima kenyataan sih dasar aneh "

Ditanggapi kekehan oleh luhan , yang tak habis pikir oleh kedua sahabat nya ini yang sering sekali berdebat hal tak penting bahkan terbilang konyol .

 **MensionPark**

Di sebuah mension yang terbilang sangat luas terdapat seorang pria jangkung , tampan dan memilki rabut hitam yang dibagian depannya dinaikkan keatas menambah kesan seksi , sedang memohon dan sedkit kesal dengan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan style yang elegan .

"Ibu ! sudah aku katakan jangan paksa aku untuk berkenalan dengan putri dari anak-anak rekan kerja ayah . Aku tak mau bu, ayolaaah ini jaman modern kenapa ibu suka sekali menjodohkan aku sih ! aku ini tampan , kaya , pintar , aku bisa cari sendiri . Lagipula aku tidak berminat dengan gadis-gadis kenalan ibu mereka semua manja dan menyebalkan . "

Yang di panggil ibu oleh pria tadi tetap tidak peduli dan tetap membaca majalah fashion nya.

"IBU !"

" Park Chanyeol! Tidak ada penolakan darimu tentang perjodohan ini ! ibu bukan memohon padamu untuk mengikuti perjodohan ini , tapi ini PE-RIN-TAH! "

Sang ibu yang daritadi hanya diam saja akhirnya angkatbicara dan menekankan kata perintah di akhir kalimat nya .

"Astaga ibu ! aku sudah sering mengatakan bahwa aku tidak suka gadis-gadis itu !"

Chanyeol sudah cukup sabar selama ini untuk meladeni tingkah kurang kerjaan nya sang ibu untuk menjodohkan nya dengan anak gadis dari seorang pengsaha kenalan keluarga nya .

"lalu ? kalau kau tak menyukai gadis-gadis itu , kau mau menikah dengan siapa ?! pria ?! "

"ya….mungkin "

Jawab chanyeol asal .

BUK!

"ouch bu~ sakiiiiiit "

Pria jangkung tersebut mengusap-usap belakang kepala nya yang baru saja diberi ciuman oleh majalah yang beberapa saat lalu dibaca sang ibu .

"Rasakan! Makannya kalau bicara jangan asal ! "

"memang kenapa bu? Bukannya kalau aku menikah dengan pria itu lebih baik ? tidak ada pemborosan karena membeli barang-barang tak perlu hahahaha "

Sang ibu hanya memegang kepala nya dramatis .

"Ya Tuhan anakku mulai gila "

Kemudian sang ibu meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamar .

TBC?

 _ **Disini sengaja aikaa belum kasih konflik detail nya , ibarat aikaa di chapter 1 ini mau kasih perdebatan umumnya (?) dulu heheheh . tolong kasih tanggapan kalaian yaaah , buat penyemangat aikaa untuk tulis lanjutan chapter nya , aikaa janji di chapter 2 s/d END bakal panjang karena udah aikaa siapin (makanan siap saji kali ah :p ) hehehe**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DIFFERENT

Author : AikaaPark

Genre : YAOI! ,Romance ,angst,hurt ,M-Preg , Fluff , boy x boy !

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (CHANBAEK ) , Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo ( KAISOO ) , Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan (HUNHAN ) .

NOTE !

SEBELUMNYA AIKAA MINTA MAAF ATAS CHAPTER YANG LALU KARENA TERLALU PENDEK DAN CERITA YANG MASIH NGAMBANG BANGET . DAN SEKALI LAGI AIKAA MINTA MAAF KALO FF DIFFERENT CHAPER 2 MASIH KEPENDEKAN . DAN MAAF JIKA BANYAK TYPO-TYPO BERTEBARAN . SEKALI LAGI AIKAA SAYANG KALIAN READERS , DAN TOLONG JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS YAAH AKU TAU KALIAN READERS BAIK HATI MMMUAAACH :* (kecup basah )

Oh iya yang mau lebih kenal dan berteman sama aikaa ,apalagi yang sesama Chanbaek /Hunhan / kaisoo shipper hahah boleh yuuk di follow

IG : ayukhnisaa

Aku bakal follback kook hihihihi

 **Baekhyun POV**

 **TaengCafe**

Ya Tuhan kenapa hari ini banyak sekali pengunjung di café ? tangan ku ini rasanya ingin putus dari tempatnya karena daritadi tak henti-henti nya menekan mesin kasir untuk menghitung , mengambil , dan meletakka uang di mesin kasir .

"Baek!"

Kulihat kyungsoo berjalan terburu-buru kearah ku dan dia membisik kan sesuatu kepada ku .

"Baek ! ini gawat persediaan cake di café telah habis "

Kemudian aku melotot atas apa yang barusan di bisikkan oleh kyungsoo .

"Mwo ?! lalu ? apa yang harus kita lakukan kyung ? aku tak bisa menjamin para pengunjung akan mengerti dan sabar menunggu kue dibuat dulu , itu memakan waktu yang sangat lama "

Uacapku panik , karena aku tahu semua orang yang berkunjung ke café ini sebagain adalah karyawan kantor yang memiliki waktu istirahat tak banyak .

"makannya Baek aku bilang ini gawat !"

"Baiklah kita tamat kyung "

Jawabku lirih ,dan kemudian menyuruh kyungsoo untuk tetap tenang dan melayani pesanan para pengunjung yang makan di tempat . Dan aku kembali fokus ke meja kasir ,walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan saat ini kepada pelanggan yang akan memesan cake , aku hanya berdoa semoga para pelanggan hanya memesan secangkir kopi atau cappucino .

"h..he..hey.. HEEY? "

Akupun tersentak dan menyadari bahwa daritadi aku melamun .oke Baekhyun kau akan benar-benar mati ditangan Bos saat ini .

"Ma…maafkan aku tuan ada yang…yang bisa saya bantu ? "

"Baekhyun aku tak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi , sudah tahu kita lagi sibuk karena kehabisan cake di café kau menambah nya dengan melamun dengan keadaan café ramai pengunjung ?! "

"Maafkan aku bos aku tak akan mengulangi nya lagi , aku janji "

Pria yang dipanggil Bos tersebut menghela nafas nya .

"Baiklah kembali bekerja dan jangan ulangi lagi hal-hal seperti tadi "

Akupun tersenyum , bersyukur bahwa memilki bos yang tidak begitu kejam .

"Baik bos terima kasih bos … terima kasih banyak "

Akupun membungkukkan badan berkali kali memberi hormat dan kemudian keluar ruangan Bos nya untuk kembali ke meja kasir .

 **Chanyeol PoV**

Baiklah aku butuh udara segar saat ini karena aku baru saja menghadapi Nyonya Besar Park , yang tak lain adalah ibu ku sendiri . Aku berjalan tak tentu arah , aku sengaja hari ini tak membawa mobil , karena seperti yang aku katakan tadi , aku butuh udara segar. Tapi sepertinya pakaian yang aku gunakan sedikit salah , saat ini aku memakai setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih , memang banyak yang memakai jas tapi jasku bermerk dan terlihat sekali karena jas yang ku kenakan lagi popular dan dikagumi di seoul untuk kalangan para pria-pria ini sangat aneh digunakan ketika kau sedang berjalan kaki .

Lumayan jauh aku berjalan , dan aku sedikit teralihkan oleh café di sebrang sana , kecil tapi terlihat unik , akupun berjalan menuju arah café tersebut , ketika aku cukup lama menunggu giliaran memesan , antrian yang cukup panjang , akhirnya sekarang giliran ku .

"sekamat siang Tuan , ada yang bisa saya bantu ? Ah sebelum nya saya minta maaf karena-"

Aku tertegun ketika melihat wajah penjaga kasir di depan ku saat ini .

"Baek..baekhyun ?"

"Maaf ? Anda tahu nama saya darimana ? "

Aku melihat dia kebingungan dan akhirnya dia meliat kearah baju nya dan tersenyum

"Ah ~ anda membaca name tag saya ? Baiklah tuan nama saya Baekhyun , anda ingin memesan apa ? maaf sebelum nya kami ingin memberi tahu bahwa cake di sini persediaannya sedang habis , jadi… sekali lagi kami minta maaf , tapi anda bisa memesan secangkir Americano disini "

Aku masih terdiam memandang wajahnya , aku tak tahu harus berkata apa . seperti ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di dalam jantung ku .

"Tuan ?"

"baek-"

"Baekhyun! "

Saat aku ingin mengeluarkan suara , ada seseorang yang memanggil nama baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Dan perhatian baekhyun teralihkan .

"Ada apa kyungie , aku sedang melayani pengunjung "

"Oh maafkan aku tuan , maaf karena ini hal mendesak "

Aku melihat dia membungkukkan badan nya berkali – kali , dan ketika mata kami bertemu , wajah pelayan yang meminta maaf tadi seketika berubah mengeras dan melotot .

"CHAN..CHANYEOL?!"

Aku tahu dia shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang , aku sangat tahu dia terkejut saat ini .

"Kyung .. aku-"

Belum aku menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin aku ucapkan , dia sudah memotongnya .

"Tidak.. tidak yeol . kau seharusnya tidak disini. Katakan padaku ini hanya sebuah ilusi ."

"kyungie kau kenpa ?"

Kemudian baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah kebingungan . tapi kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan baekhyun dan tetap melotot kearah ku dengan wajah mengeras .

"Chanyeol… tolong pergi dari sini . Aku tak ingin melihat wajah mu ."

"Hei kyungie , kau jangan seenaknya mengusir pengunjung café , kita bisa di pecat !"

Kulihat Baekhyun membentak kyungsoo .

" _Tidak baek dia tidak salah sedikitpun "_ Ucapku di dalam hati .

"CHANYEOL AKU BILANG KELUAR DARI SINI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI ! "

 **Baekhyun POV**

"CHANYEOL AKU BILANG KELUAR DARI SINI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI ! "

Astaga apakah aku barusan mendengar kyungsoo marah ? Ada apa ini ? apakah pria ini mantan kekasih kyungsoo ? dan pria ini pernah membuat kyungsoo patah hati ? Aigoo drama sekali hidup kyungsoo .

Baiklah kupikir ini tidak bisa di diamkan lagi karena semua pengunjung telah memandang kami bertiga dengan tatapan aneh , Ya Tuhan kami seperti dalam kisah cinta segitiga . Tapi tunggu …. Itu bukannya Bos ? apa?! Bos ?!

"Kyungie ! kyungie cepatlah meminta maaf , bos sedang kesini dia diluar sedang memarkir kan sepeda nya , cepat kyung ! "

Ucapku panic setengah mati ,tapi tidak ada tanda –tanda bahwa kyungsoo akan meminta maaf , dan…

Tunggu ….

Pria yang bernama chanyeol ini pun tidak marah dan membentak balik kyunsoo atas perkataan kasar kyungsoo tadi , justru wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam .Dan tak lama dari itu , pria yang bernama Chanyeol keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun . Oke sekarang aku berani bertaruh bahwa ini tentang kisah percintaan .

"Kyungie sebenarnya ada apa ?"

Aku mencoba bertanya kepada kyungsoo yang masih terlihat emosi terlihat dari mimik wajahnya . Tapi saat aku sentuh pundaknya dia melihat kearah ku dan tersenyum .

"Tak apa baek , semua baik-baik saja , dan jangan tanggapi kejadian tadi , ayo bekerja "

Kemudian Kyungsoo meninggalkan aku ke dapur café . Dan setelah kejadian itu kyungsoo jadi pendiam dan terlihat seperti orang bingung .

" Baek kenapa kau terlihat cemas ?"

Seorang namja cantik bermata rusa melihat kearah ku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ayolah baek ceritakan padaku , kau ada masalah ? "

Akupun menghela nafas , tak ada salah nya kan bercerita tentang kyungsoo dengan luhan ? kami bertiga kan sahabat . Lagi pula café sudah mulai sepi jadi kami tak begitu sibuk .

"Sebenarnya aku memikirkan kyungsoo "

"Kyungsoo ?"

"Ne.. tadi siang ada seorang pengunjung , dia seorang pria , waktu kyungsoo melihat pria itu , kyungsoo langung marah-marah sampai berteriak membuat seluruh pengunjung melihat nya dengan aneh . Dan yang semakin membuat ku aneh , setelah itu dia menjadi pendiam dan seperti orang bingung . "

"kyungsoo? Marah-marah kepada pengunjung café ?itu mustahil dia sangat mengagung kan pengunjung di café apalagi sorang pelanggan ."

Aku pun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Luhan .

"iya Lu …. Justru itu aku bingung , kenpa kyungsoo sampai berani tak sopan kepada pengunjung café , sampai bos ingin datang pun dia tak peduli . Lu aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa masa lalu kyungsoo , nah kan kau teman dia sejak sekolah , apa mungkin dulu dia memiliki mantan pacar yang pernah menyakitinya ?"

Aku melihat luhan tampak berfikir dan kemudian dia menggeleng .

"Dia pernah suka seeorang tapi aku tidak tahu jika dia sampai patah hati separah itu , baek apa kau tahu nama pria yang tadi ?"

Akupun mengangguk yakin , karena kyungsoo berkali kali membentak namanya .

"aku tahu Lu… "

"Oh ya ?Siapa ? Mungkin aku mengenal nya "

"Namnya …Chanyeol "

Seketika hening sampai akhirnya Luhan berteriak dan membuat ku tutup kuping .

"MWO ? CHANYEOL ?! "

Akupun mengiyakan pertanyaan nya tadi dengan rasa sedikit takut .

"Oh Tuhan ini tidak mungkin " gumam Luhan yang masih terdengar oleh ku .

"Apa yang tidak mungkin lu ?"

TBC :")

Haiiiiiii~ maaf in aikaa kalo cerita nya tetep kependekan , soalnya aikaa ngerasa udah panjang hahahah tapi aikaa bakal terus berusaha untuk buat ff yang lebih panjang lagi

I LOVE YOU ~~~~

PLEASE~ REVIEW NYA GUYS :") ITU BERHARGA BUAT AIKAA .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DIFFERENT

Author : AikaaPark

Genre : YAOI! ,Romance ,angst,hurt ,M-Preg , Fluff , boy x boy !

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (CHANBAEK ) , Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo ( KAISOO ) , Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan (HUNHAN ) .

 **Author POV**

Terlihat seorang namja bermata rusa sedang kebingungan , terlihat masih sangat shock karena baekhyun yang barusan menyebut nama seseorang yang tidak seharusnya ada disini .

"Baek ..dimana kyungsoo? "

"Dia ada di dapur Lu . Lu? Sebenarnya ada apa ?"

Raut wajah baekhyun terlihat sangat kebingungan . Dia merasa seperti _orang paling tidak tahu apa- apa disini ._

"Baiklah aku ke dapur dulu Baek , kau jaga kasir ne ? "

Kemudian namja bermata rusa yang bernama Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"M..mwo ? YAK! Xi Luhan kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku ! "

Teriak baekhyun yang merasa tak terima karena pertanyaan nya di abaikan oleh kedua sahabat nya dari tadi . Dan baekhyun semakin terlihat seperti orang bodoh .

~..~

~..~

"kyungie ? "

Terlihat luhan yang masuk ke dalam dapur dan menghampiri kyungsoo .

"Lu.."

Terdengar suara kyungsoo begitu lirih . Dan terlihat jelas bahwa dia ingin menangis . Tapi tak pikir panjang lagi Luhan langsung memeluk kyungsoo , dan kyungsoo pung langsung menangis .

"sssstt. Aku sudah tau kyung "

"hikss … apa yang harus aku lakukan ? "

Kyungsoo masih terisak di pelukan Luhan .

"kyung…tenanglah , akupun terkejut , kenapa dia masih ada di sini ?"

"Lu ~ aku tak mau kejadian 4 tahun lalu terulang lagi , tidak hiks.. "

"Kyung tenanglah ku mohon ….kita bersama disini "

Dan akhirnya percakapan mereka di akhiri dengan menangis bersama .

~..~

~..~

 **Baekhyun POV**

Hari ini sungguh membuat badan dan fikiran ku lelah . Ditambah dengan kelakuan dari kedua sahabat ku tadi , sungguh aneh . Karena tingkah mereka yang aneh dan pulang terlebih dahulu karena alasan Luhan ingin mengantarkan kyungsoo pulang dikarenakan kyungsoo yang tak enak badan membuat membuat aku pulang sendiri , ditambah dengan perasaan ku yang seperti ' AKU MANUSIA PALING TIDAK TAHU APAPUN' . Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih ? Siapa Chanyeol itu ? mantan kyungsoo ? Arghhh kenapa kyungsoo begitu tertekan ? dan Luhan yang terkejut dengan nama Chanyeol ? dan tak kalah tertekan ? apa mereka memiliki cinta segitiga ?

Setelah jauh aku berjalan akhirnya aku sampai di rumah , aaah~ rasanya aku ingin segera berpelukan denga ranjang ku .

"Aku pulang ~ "

Akupun masuk kedalam rumah , mengganti sepatu ku dengan sandal rumah .

"oh kau sudah datang ? "

Akupun hanya menganggukkan kepala ,ntahlah ibu melihat atau tidak .

"kau kenapa sayang ? apa ada masalah ? "

Ibuku langsung menghampiriku dan mengelus pipi ku dengan lembut , dan aku balas tersenyum.

"tak ada bu .. aku hanya lelah . Hari ini banyak sekali pengunjung café , tak seperti biasanya . Dan begitu banyak protes dari para pengunjung karena cake di café habis ."

Jawabku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di paha sang ibu , yah~ kami bedua sedang duduk disofa ruang keluarga .

"Benarkah hanya itu ?"

OH~ Baiklah orang yang sedang aku ajak bicara adalah ibu ku sendiri . Satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah bisa aku bohongi .Aku pernah bohong tapi belumsampai 5 menit sudah ketahuan .

"sebenarnya… aku bingung "

"Kau bingung ? "

"ini tentang kungsoo dan luhan hari ini "

"ada apa dengan mereka coba ceritakan "

Dan setelah itu aku menceritakan kejadian pengunjung café dan disaat kungsoo membentak kemudian mengusir pengunjung café tersebut .Kemudia dimana reaksi Luhan ketika tahu nama pengunjung yang di usir kyungsoo tadi siang .

"memang siapa pria itu baek ? apa kau kenal ? "

Aku menggeleng , karena kau sungguh tidak mengenal orang itu .

"haah~ aneh Kyungsoo marah-marah kepada seseorang ? "

"Tapi bu , aku tahu nama nya . Kyungsoo menyebut nama pria itu terus ketika mengamuk di café tadi "

"Oh benarkah ? siapa Baek ? "

"Nama nya Chanyeol bu "

Seketika jari-jari lentik ibu berhenti membelai rambut ku . Terlihat sekali ketegangan di wajah ibu , tapi ibu buru-buru merubah ekspresi itu menjadi dibuat tenang . Aku tahu itu .

"Baek kau ingin makan apa ?

What ? apa-apan ini , perbincangan yang diluar fokus .

"Bu ? jangan bilang kau mengenal Chanyeol itu? "

"Tidak "

Aku mendengar ada ketegasan dan rasa takut menjadi satu di jawaban ibu barusan .

"Sungguh ? "

"Baek untuk apa kita membahas orang yang tidak kita kenal . Sudahlah cepat mandi , dan turun lagi untuk makan malam , ibu menunggu di bawah "

"haaah ~ baiklah bu "

 **Author POV**

" Hankyung aku ingin memberi tahu sesuat padamu "

Terlihat sepasang suami istri tengah berada di kamar mereka , mereka berdua terlihat akan segera tidur menuju alam mimpi .

"Ada apa sayang ?Apa ada hal yang membuat mu resah ? "

Sang suami yang bernama Hankyung tadi menghampiri istrinya yang hanya berdiri di samping ranjang mereka.

"Han… chanyeol …. Dia… ada di Seoul "

Yang sedari tadi tatapan sang suami sangat lembut dan mencoba menjadi orang yang akan siap meghibur sang istri , justru sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang butuh di tenangkan .

"ap.. apa ,maksud mu ? dia ada disini ? "

Terlihat kobaran api dimata hankyung , se akan ingin mencabik-cabik si pria yang bernama chanyeol .

"Hankyung tenanglah sayang "

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia disini ?apa kau bertemu dengan nya ?"

Hankyung balik bertanya dengan mengabaikan pertanyaan dari sang istri sebelum nya .

Terlihat wajah tuan Byun sangat emosi .

"Tidak … bukan aku yang bertemu dengan nya , tapi…baekhyun "

"Apa ? Seberapa besar mental anak itu hingga berani menemui baekhyun ?!"

"Hankyung tenangkan dirimu kita belum tahu alasan apa dia berada di seoul "

"Tidak… tidak …. Dia harus pergi "

* * *

FLASHBACK ON !

"Park Cahnyeol ! berhenti melakukan itu ! "

Terlihat seorang namja mungil sedang dalam mode marah nya kepada pria jangkung bernama Park chanyeol .

"Tidak ~aku tidak akan berhenti melakukan ini karenaaku menyukai nya "

Apa yang sebenarnaya dilakukan pria jangkung tersebut ?

"YAK! Jangan mencium rambut ku terus ! "

"Rambutmu wangi , dan stroberri menjadi favorite ku tidak tahu sejak kapan . tapi aku hanya suka wangi nya saja dan itu harus dari rambutmu "

" BODOH !"

"Ya~ aku juga mencintaimu hahhah "

Chanyeol dan baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih . Melihat interaksi mereka berdua di sekolah selalu membuat namja atau pun yeoja di sekolah nya akan merasa iri dan merasa kekurangan cinta . Melihat kelakuan baekhyun yang galak tapi manja kepada chanyeol ,dan chanyeol ? yang akan selalue siap manjakan baekhyun .

Haaah ~ mereka hanya bisa membuat semua orang iri .

Saat bel sekolah menandakan istirahat telah datang menghampiri mereka , semua murid-murid di SMA Itu berhaburan keluar kelas menuju kantin karena merasa lapar .

"Baek ? ayo ke kantin ? "

" Ne kyung sebentar lagi aku sedang mencatat sedikit lagi sabar yaaaa "

"Baikalah"

Ya namja yang mengajak baekhyun ke kantin adalah kyungsoo sahabat baekhyun sekaligus teman sekelas dan sebangku nya .

"kajja kyung ! aku sudah selesai "

Dan mereka pun jalan bersama menuju kantin sekolah

SMcafetaria

Terlihat 2 orang namja tampan sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah , tapi jelas terlihat namja paling jangkung sangat resah .

"hey kau kenapa?"

"mana baekhyun ?kenapa dia belum ke kantin ?"

"hey chanyeol bodoh kenapa tidak kau datangkan saja ke kelas nya ? tidak akan menempuh waktu berjam jam untuk sampai ke kelas nya "

"Tidak kai aku tidak akan kesana tidak lagi "

Namja yang sedari tadi mengajak chanyeol berbicara adalah kim jongin atau baisa disebut kai dia adalah sahabat Park Chanyeol . dan saran kai tadi ? oh seorang park chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan pernah setuju akan ide nya kai .

Kenapa ?

Alasana kai sesungguhnya tidak salah kan ?

Oh~ memang kai dan idenya sangat tidak salah tetapi yang salah adalah seorang yang akan di datangi chanyeol .Dulu pertama kali mereka pacaran baekhyun bilang jangan menjemput dia ke kelas untuk ke kantin bersama karena baekkhyun tidak suka akan hal seperti itu , menurutnya hubungan seperti itu sangat monoton dan membosankan . Tetapi kala itu baekhyun tak kunjung datang ke kantin membuat chanyeol tak tenang setengah mati ,dan akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyusul baekhyun ke kelas .

Tapi apa yang terjadi ?Baekhyun marah-marah karena dia sedang konsentrasi mencatat tetapi cahnyeol malah mengusik nya untuk segera ke kantin dan makan . Dan kisah di kelas itu berakhir tragis yang membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak ingin berbicara dengan seorang Park cahnyeol dan yang jelas itu sangat membuat seorang cahnyeol frustasi . dan mulai saat itu dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menjemput kekasih nya ke kelas .

"Kau terlalu takut dengan kekasih mu sendiri yeol hahahaha "

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga hubungan yang harmonis dengannya "

"hahaha kau tahu dalam sebuah hubungan itu harus ada bumbu-bumbu nya agar tidak terasa hambar "

"Maksud mu ? "

Tanya chanyeol bingung .

"kau saja sini ku jadkan bumbu untuk ku masak didapur "

Suara itu bukan dari chanyeol melainkan baekhyun yang baru datang diikuti kyungsoo di belakang nya .

"kau jangan coba-coba menghasut chanyeol dengan ide licikmu "

"siapa yang licik ?! "

"tentu saja kau kammjong ! Cepatlah cari kekasih biar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kekasih mu sedang marah ! kemudisn berfikir bahwa hubungan harmonis jauh lebih baik "

"cih ! aku akan mencari kekasih yang tidak pemarah seperti mu tuan Byun ! "

"YAK!"

"Sudah lah jangan ribut , baek apa kau sudah makan ?mau ku pesankan makanan? "

Akhirnya chanyeol menenangkan kedua orang yang selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu .

"eumm~ tidak mau , aku mau makan yang sedang cahnyeol makan saja , suapi aku "

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya dalam mode aktif . Dan cahnyeol suka itu .

"Baiklah say AAAA~ "

"Cih dasar manja "

Baekhyun tidak peduli akan ucapan kai . menurut nya terlalu membuang-buang waktu .

Tapiiii…

Ada yang salah disini …..

Apa itu ?

Tatapan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo .

TBC !

 **MIAAAAAAAANNNN! AIKAA LAMA GK POST NYA ! MAAF JUGA KALO BANYAK TYPO ! HUHHUHUHU ~**

 **YAUDAH DEH AIKAA GK TAU MAU NGOMONG APALAGI AHHAHAH**

 **JANGANLUPA YA REVIEW NYA !**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL !**


End file.
